


Hiatus V

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus V

**Author's Note:**

> I only now realized that there is WAY too little of Braeden/Isaac on this website. Enjoy!

Isaac's been having trouble sleeping this past week. Each night he gets into his own bed in Derek's loft and he lays there, wide awake in his pitch black room. He doesn't kid himself, he knows the reason why sleep won't come. He feels like a lovesick puppy whenever he thinks about her. Isaac chastises himself when that typical smile spreads across his face whenever he thinks about Braeden. He tosses and turns in bed but it's been happening all week. As far as he was concerned, he was completely head over heels in love with this girl.

He closes his eyes, and his mind is flooded with images of her. Her warm, genuine smile, the way she looks when she leans in to kiss him, the soft moans that come out of her mouth when he's inside her. His mind (and hands) will wander soon after that last one, seeing as it's his all-time favorite thing to think about. Isaac can see her in his mind, he can almost feel the goosebumps that appear on her skin. He can practically feel her breasts pressed up against his chest when she's on top of him.

His hand is now beneath the covers, pumping faster as he remembers her open mouth kisses on his neck and further below. The memory of her taking him in her mouth is the most vivid one of all. Right then, he tries as best as he can not to come instantly just from thinking about what she does to him.

Isaac debates on whether or not to pick up the phone and tell Braeden about this. He craves listening to her soft voice, but it's well past midnight now, and it'd be wrong to wake her up just to assist him as wank fodder. Perhaps some other day. 

For now, he settles for thinking about the times they spend together, especially the one where they fucked in an empty theater at 9 in the morning. She snaked her hand underneath the armrest and settled it between his legs. Being the teenager that he is, Isaac's body reacted almost immediately. She pulled out a condom and quickly undid his belt. He smirked as she did quick work of it, thinking there's no way she hadn't planned ahead. In a flash, she was on top of him, her skirt hiked up to her waist and simply pushed her panties aside. It was quick fuck aided by the thrill of possibly being caught at any moment by a number of people.

The hand at his cock is going faster and faster, wanting a release already. Isaac tried as best as he could to keep quiet as his breath came out in harsh gasps. That intense feeling in his lower belly spreads, his muscles tense and he turns, shoving his face into his pillow as he comes. His fist slows its movements as he comes down off his orgasmic high.

As Isaac regains his composure, there's a booming, pounding sound from the left side of his room. Erica's muffled voice comes through the wall, "Some of us are trying to sleep and don't care for the sounds of masturbation!"


End file.
